User talk:Merrystar
Re:Hello Yes, actually I've been on vacation awhile, hence the really bad shape this wiki's in. I would like to create a logo, but I'm not excatly sure how or where I should put the logo. As for the skin, I prefer monobook, but I don't mind changing it. ~ Bella Swan 11:00, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I think what I'm actually going to do is distance myself completely (or mostly) from the main Wiki to focus more on just this wiki. ~ Bella Swan 18:41, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I've created a logo for the wiki, and I think I'm going to create a custom skin, but just changing the colors to the color scheme you suggested. Thanks for the help! ~ Bella Swan 16:32, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Didn't even notice. I have no idea where it is, so if you could fix it, that would be great. ~ Bella Swan 21:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, forgot to ask. I operate in ie, and whenever I have several tabs up of the Wiki, an image of an orange W appears on the tab. Do you have any idea how to change this to a image that I can select? ~ Bella Swan 22:21, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ahhh, I see it now! Many thanks. ~ Bella Swan 01:11, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::I just haven't gotten to it yet. ;) As a matter of fact, I think I can do it right now... ~ Bella Swan 22:22, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::::What logo are you talking about? If you're talking about the logo that was colored dark red, I'm on ie and it has a black stripe behind it... ~ Bella Swan 22:36, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Yay! Got it. ~ Bella Swan 01:01, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Now I'm trying to attempt to fix the look of it in monobook.. or, more accuratly, User:Eulalia459678 is. :D ~ Bella Swan 01:07, 22 October 2008 (UTC) For some reason, I don't see the favicon that I created. Do you have any idea why? ~ Bella Swan 00:04, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Twilight Spotlight I've been seeing Twilight as a Wikia Spotlight recently, did you happen to put it there, or know who did? I don't mind or anything, I was just curious. ~ Bella Swan 21:30, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I really don't mind at all, in fact, I'm going to need a lot of the help as the movie's release approaches. It's going to be one heckuva mess around here. (well, hopefully not) ~ Bella Swan 23:26, 24 October 2008 (UTC) re:wikipedia links Thanks, I'll definitly do that. :) ~ Bella Swan 16:13, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Just finished it. Thanks again. ~ Bella Swan 20:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Infobox Hi, sorry it's taken me so long to reply; it slipped my mind a bit. You wanted some links for infoboxes: Wikipedia's character infobox pretty much sets the standard; it's easy to use, it's fully customizable per page, so you can have different colors for different types of characters (i.e. major and minor), without having to have separate templates for each. There's also Lost's Character infobox, which has rounded corners, but is not as detailed. If you don't like either of those, let me know :)--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 22:34, 25 October 2008 (UTC) : Wow...don't know how I got here. Sorry :p--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 22:37, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Hi there! Thanks for the warm welcome! TagAlongPam (talk) 00:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hello? I"m from Warriors Wikia and was wondering if i could join?Or do you know anyone who can help? --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 18:41, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Whoops Just go to http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar%27sSecondDeputy That;s my user talk It does? My wikia can work like that?--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 19:03, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks? Thanks. I meant to create my account here but I have been a bit busy. Anyways, I don't exactly remember making a change to Emmett Cullen but perhaps I did. --Mousey 23:40, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah it was probably by mistake, you are right. But anyways, thanks for the greeting. 3 days till Twilight hits theaters! :) I just thought I'd throw that in there.--Mousey 23:40, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Wendy. I did not know that. That vandilism was pretty bad last night huh? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 04:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Was that person blocked? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 18:23, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :That's good to hear. Did you suggest to Bella to block annonymous users from editing? I did, but she hasn't responded. Also, have you started reading the twilight books? Did you see the movie? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 20:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) oh oh oh ya Edward Cullen page hey, I was wondering if you knew but I wanted to make sure. I was looking at the Edward Cullen page and saw that some one had erased everything and put what I thought was a rude joke. you can see it if you want proof. I'm not sure if it was just me who saw it and there was a glitch on my computer that led me to that page. just wanted to let you know --Daniellesolo 02:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Alice cullen Why does User:Iluvgracie129 think the Alice Cullen is messed up.I thought it was fine how it is.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 19:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi there! Thank you for the offer, and for all of your help around here. :) TagAlongPam (talk) 05:10, 27 June 2009 (UTC) hi i totaly loved twilight robert pattinson is so cute most of my friends love twilight well all of them but not cassie she is more is more into harey poter hi I love your books will there be a 6th book I LOVE ROBERT.P ashley:i so can't wait to see the new moon movie this september